


Iced Tea with a Dash of Maple, Hockey and Football

by Catlover2345



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred gets beat up by Matthew, Alfred likes aggravating him, Hockey team v.s. Football team, Human Names Used, I finally got the hang of tags :), Kissing Booth, M/M, Matthew and Alfred don't like each other at first, Matthew is violent, No one really gets kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover2345/pseuds/Catlover2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teens meet at a high school carnival while their rowdy relatives are releasing some sexual tension, but things don't go as planned... Leaving the school at the brink of a Hockey vs Football War... So it's up to the scheming Principal Roma and the yaoi club to bridge the gap between the two captains.<br/>Will the two fall in love?<br/>Will Francis ever get Arthur to go out with him?<br/>Will the yaoi club have enough cameras?<br/>And how will Vice-Principal Belishmet keep the school from going into total anarchy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Tea with a Dash of Maple, Hockey and Football

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't start this since I have another story out... but I couldn't help myself since I've been wanting someone to write a kissing booth fic... or a carnival fic... though no one ever received my telepathic messages :( ...and I got tired of waiting. Nevertheless I hope someone uses this as an inspiration for their own fic since mine is probably gonna be shitty... I really need to set aside a bigger chunk of my self esteem for my writing because believe me I have way too much in other places... Anyways hope you enjoy and leave feedback!

Alfred pushed his way around the school carnival grounds trying to out run Arthur after he had said something about him and Francis… Speaking of Francis. “Yo Frenchie help a guy out! Your fuck buddy is trying to kill me!” “We are not ‘fuck buddies’ you wanker!” Apparently Alfred had underestimated how far his brother really was and dodged a punch just in time, but couldn't escape the knee to his groin.

Arthur smirked focusing on the American withering in pain on the floor completely forgetting about Francis which was his first mistake. His second mistake came when he let said forgotten Frenchman get behind him. “Oh cher you have no idea how much it turns me on when you fight,” Francis purred in Arthur's ear and pulling rope from god knows where tying the Englishman’s hands together. “Mathieu, take care of the booth I'm taking my break early,” then Francis proceed to drag a struggling Arthur to the nearest restroom.

Alfred barely registered his cousin screaming about ‘perverted frogs’ because he was too busy looking up at the Angel who was now in charge of the kissing booth. The Angel had the most beautiful violet eyes and his hair was like soft waves of liquid gold. Alfred had heard of seeing an angel when your near death, but damn if he got to see this every time he might let Arthur kill him more often.

The Angel was looking at him funny. “Um, are you okay?,” Mathieu asked startling Alfred back to the real world. “Huh? Um yeah that type of thing always happens when you have a cousin as grouchy as Arthur,” he said standing up. Mathieu looked amused, “Really must be hard, can't imagine how hard it's going to be for you to have kids.” “Don't worry, I don't have any problems getting it on,” Alfred said with a wink. Mathieu tilted his head innocently, “ I'm sure you don't.”

“So how's business?” Alfred said leaning on the booth’s counter not wanting to leave just yet. “Pretty slow, seeing as how almost everyone in this boarding school seems to have at least kissed Francis once, even the Freshman. I don't even know how Francis got the administration to even consider a kissing booth,” Mathieu said with a sigh. “Must be tough being his?” “Cousin, but I'm from Canada.”

“Cool, hope no one has given you any trouble. You know with Francis reputation and all.” Alfred said leaning forward towards Mathieu. “Nothing I can't handle,” Mathieu said with a wickedly hot grin also leaning in slightly. “Oh, Really? Like what?,” Alfred said a hairs length away from Mathieu’s lips. “Oh I don't know like hosers who think that just because my cousin is easy so am I.” Alfred barely had time to register the ice in Mathieu’s voice before iced tea was dumped on his head.

“What the hell!,” Alfred snapped. “Did you really think I was going to kiss you, you asshole,” Mathieu snarled which Alfred wasn't about to admit was just as hot. “Well yeah I mean your working in a kissing booth. The least you could do is not dump girly juice on a customers head!,” Alfred hissed. “Just because my cousin left doesn't mean I'm going to kiss people in his place! You pompous bastard!” Mathieu seethed.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?,” said a surprised Arthur who had apparently escaped the Frenchman’s clutches seeing as the Frenchman following him had a hand mark on his face along with a pout. Alfred ignored him, “Hey Francis! Didn't realize your cousin was such a prude! No wonder no one knows you have one!” Alfred spat. By this point several people had turned to look at the scene. Which they would later say to their friends was really entertaining especially when the boy behind the kissing booth jumped over and kicked Alfred’s ass.

The usually bright All-American boy had a scowl on his face along with several bruises. He'd been banned from the next football game and threatened with expulsion for the fight or in his case beating. The only reason the Canadian was given a warning was because of eyewitnesses and even then the administration had been hot pressed to believe that someone so sweet could have taken down the schools popular quarterback… completely forgetting the Canadian’s hockey record… hence the reason Alfred was angry.

They had benched him, but not that maple eating Canuck as Ivan (aka Alfred’s archenemy) not so subtly rubbed in his face. Which was also why he was going to go give the Canuck a piece of his mind. As soon as Alfred marched into the cafeteria, people knew something was about to go down and once they saw who exactly he was walking towards, several pulled out their phones in hope of actually recording the fight this time.

“You asshole!” Alfred slammed his hand on the table the smug Canuck was sitting on while sipping iced tea through a straw. “Careful wouldn't want to get suspended~” Mathieu said more condescending than concerned going back to his drink. “Fuck you!” Alfred snarled. “Ha! You wish! Is that why your so mad because you couldn't get into my pants~ What's worse look how easy it was for me to kick the football captains ass!” Mathieu laughed gesturing at the bruises on the fuming American.

Several hockey players near by joined their captain in laughing at the American. While the football players looked just as pissed at the jibe as their captain and ready to backup Alfred if need be. By now the entire cafeteria was silent as to watch what looked like developing animosity between not only the two captains, but the two teams.

Alfred looked ready to hit the Canuck, but Arthur the voice of reason intervened and began to drag Alfred away. “You know he's right Alfred you can't get into a fight with him lets go.” And almost succeeded if the American hadn't opened his mouth.

“Haha! As if! Like I'd ever want to fuck some crazy ass Canuck who sucks at hockey more than he does on iced tea!” Alfred said laughing along with the rest of the football team. Mathieu’s eyes turned just as cold and his face flushed with anger and Arthur sighed thinking, ‘He just had to mention hockey.’

The hockey players lunged to keep the Canadian from hitting the American, but it was too late. Mathieu’s fist connected with the American’s face right as the Principal Roma (as he insisted he be called) and Vice-Principal Belishmet (who more often than not disproves of Principal Roma’s antics… but some how gets convinced to cooperate) appeared on the scene.

Luckily the other hockey players were able to keep Mathieu from doing any more damage and video evidence showed that Alfred had started the fight or else Mathieu would have gotten expelled. But rather than suspend both of the boys from sports, since Alfred is the quarterback and Mathieu is the hockey captain.

Principle Roma, after coercing Vice-Principal Belishmet (who is head disciplinary) into agreeing, decided they would both sit out 3 games, though allowed to go to practice, and would also serve 1 month in detention, but should they fight again they would both be expelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if there is any constructive criticism lay it on me just not literally! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, kudos, or anything really as long as it's not insulting I've been told I'm quite hot headed.  
> Also I've noticed I keep telling you guys I've been told a lot of stuff about myself and if your curious all these observations are made my older sister... she can be mean... [insert tear]... Excuse my randomness it just pops out sometimes.  
> A few things concerning the fic I pinky promise (yes I still do that... no I'm not a kid I'm in college... sorry back to the things)
> 
> 1) I totally don't know why I used the French pronunciation of Matthew I just think it makes him sound tougher, but if it's wrong tell me I only speak one more language other than English and it's definitely not French.
> 
> 2) I will add more characters (pink promise), but quite frankly I'm too lazy right now (around 2:00am).
> 
> 3) I did do some of this fic around midnight if not later, so don't judge me (I know y'all do it too).
> 
> 4) I know I should've mentioned this before, but if there is any grammar mistakes, sorry! I'm only human. I don't really have anyone to proof read and I'm kinda majorly suck at proof reading cuz I miss a lot of mistakes. Though if it really bothers you or you don't understand leave a comment.
> 
> 5) Notice how all the bullets start with "I" XD Sorry couldn't help myself


End file.
